Underestimated
by Silent Isolation
Summary: Elisabette Faye Granger is Hermione's twin sister. Whilst Hermione is very knowledgable and clever with her magic, Elisabette is clumsy and can't get even the simplest magic right. In her 5th year, she has to start attending Hogwarts. But in a school where talent is everything, how can she not despair? Especially with that Malfoy pointing out everything that is wrong with her.


**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction c:**

 **I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter, nor am I claiming to. But I do, however, own my OC; Elisabette Faye Granger.**

* * *

 _I am conflicted. In disbelief. Utter despair consuming me. They really expect that of me? They expect that I, after almost five years at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, suddenly should attend Hogwarts for the remaining years of magic school? Walking into a whole new environment, for my fifth year?_

 _"But, Elisabette…I believe you should be at a school with better protection…times are growing dangerous." My father tries to calm me._

 _"I have friends at Beauxbatons! And, besides, it's the only school with the subjects I want." I say before scowling and crossing my arms like a child._

 _"I think dad's right, Elisa." Hermione pauses from reading the Daily Prophet, looking up at me from the armchair she sat in. "Hogwarts has Dumbledore, after all."_

 _"That may be so," I begin, feeling hurt and irritated all at once. I shake my head and hold up my wand. "But is my own magical ability so terrible that I cannot even protect myself?"_

 _Hermione's eyes widen, and she seemed to hesitate for a moment, before saying, "No, no, it's just that…"_

 _She's struggling for words, basically telling me whatever excuse she had would be a lie anyway._

 _Frowning, I look at my intelligent twin sister. Our situation is strange. Firstly, we are both muggle-born yet magical, which must have being passed between us. Secondly, we don't look nor act alike at all. Whilst Hermione is intelligent and amazing with her magical abilities, the only thing I am good for is destroying an entire classroom. Whilst I have long dark-brown hair and green eyes, she has shorter light brown hair and dark eyes. We don't even share the same face._

 _And I most definitely do not act anything like my family. I care about them and all, but I find it hard and tiring to communicate with any of them, to be perfectly honest._

 _"Whatever," I say, fully aware how she doubts my abilities. I wonder, can this be a new chance to prove myself? Or would it just make me appear even more stupid, around my knowledgable twin sister? I suppose the worst case scenario is that I blow up a teachers hat, or something. Not much different than my time at Beauxbatons. Besides, I'd be forced to attend anyway, so is it really worth sulking over?_

 _I fight a battle in my mind for a whole minute, pondering the best and worse scenario's of Hogwarts, before I, unenthusiastically, come to a conclusion, "I shall go to this Hogwarts, simply because I am that amazing." I say, adding obvious sarcasm at the end. "Goodbye and night."_

 _"You're always so serious, Elisa." Hermione says after laughing. "I'm just glad you realise how safer Hogwarts is." She added seriously._

 _I smile slightly, before turning around toward the direction of the stairs. I'm pretty sure, even though no one can see my face, that it holds many pitiful emotions. I mustn't let anyone see me weak like this at the new school, that's for sure. I have a chance to become someone new, someone more like Hermione, not just a failure like I was at Beauxbatons._

 _However, I can't seem to detach a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach about this Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

That was a whole two months ago, but my emotions still seem to remain. I can't shift this feeling, and it's really getting to me. My mood isn't helped at all by this King's Cross Station, either. I started feeling irritated and confined around the large number of pedestrians. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate people, nor am I a mean person, it's just that I've always had difficulty making friends and being around people in general. The only people I could ever stand around without getting nervous or angry, are going back to Beauxbatons...without me. Of course, I presume that they'll write, but it really isn't the same. I know I'll be a loner at this school, unless you count Hermione been there for me. Always in the shadows of her.

Sighing, I turn my entire body toward Hermione. You know, dealing with this much is _annoying_ , but Hermione doesn't seem to mind at all. She seems way too enthusiastic, if anything.

"You're going to love Hogwarts, Elisa! Oh, I wonder what house you'll be in," She thought deeply for a couple of seconds. "You must be in Gryffindor with me...it's easily the best house!"

She was smiling as she told me many facts about Hogwarts. I kind of zoned out, and somehow I had found myself standing in front of a wall with Hermione.

"Okay, we have to run straight at that, don't be nervous." She was looking straight at the wall. I stared at her. Had she gone insane? Is she feeling well?

"Hermione, you really expect me to run into a brick wall?" I say. I stared blankly at the wall. I then stared at her. Then the wall again. She rolled her eyes.

"How else are we going to get on the platform? Doesn't Beauxbatons have something like this?" She says, amused.

"Hmph. Something so dangerous would never be condoned. All the students are way too concerned about their appearances to destroy them." I say stubbornly. I wasn't exactly ecstatic about running head-first into brick.

"Oh, it's not dangerous," Hermione laughs. "Just run at it, I'll go first if you'd like."

"No, I'll need someone to drag me to hospital if I'm injured. Put your things on here." I smirk, positioning myself in front of the wall with mine and Hermione's belongings, and of course my tawny owl, Alaric, sleeping in his cage. There is no way I'm allowing myself to get lost if I haven't even got to Hogwarts yet.

I took a deep breath and ran at the wall. Before I knew it, I was inches away.

The platform came into view, but I felt myself trip over my own feet and gravity pulls me to the hard ground. Somehow my luggage had ended up in front of me. And, let me tell you, tripping over your own feet is both _painful_ and _embarrassing_. We we're always taught to be elegant and graceful in everything we do at Beauxbatons, and I do try, I really do. Life just seems to disagree with everything I do, though.

And, when someone lands on top of me, I realise Hermione has arrived.

"Elisabette?" She tried to be serious, but then breaks out into a fit of giggles. Ha, ha, _ha_...this comical situation is just what I need to lighten my mood. _Seriously_.

"Yes, I know it is quite amusing, but do you mind moving? You're kinda limiting my supply of oxygen." And I wasn't kidding, she was heavy for someone so small. I should just be thankful she didn't have one of those big trollies with her.

"Oh, sorry," She apologised and clumsily stood up. Thankfully accepting her outstretched hand, I arise from the floor and grip back onto my belongings.

I stroll carefully with Hermione, trying not to bump into anyone. Obviously Hogwarts wasn't very strict. The platform was filled with bustling kid's, parents, animals running free and I even saw a boy's hair somehow turn neon green.

Pushing our way through the trains' corridors, Hermione was talking about how she was going to introduce me to her friends. Or something. I don't know, really. I had zoned out again, just thinking...

I know why my parents had insisted on sending me to Hogwarts. It's for the fact that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, which I have no fear in saying, has returned according to a boy named Harry Potter. Hermione's friends with him, and for that simple fact I trust and believe him. But, it's more than that. It's because me and Hermione are muggle-born, therefore it's dangerous for us to be apart, and for me to be away from a headmaster like Dumbledore who can, apparently, and effectively, keep us students safe. Obviously, both my parents and Hermione doubt Madam Maxime.

But, would this really protect me and Hermione? Death Eaters seem way more focused on Dumbledore and Hogwarts than Beauxbatons.

So many thoughts and emotions are running through my mind, I should also mention this feeling still refused to budge, yet my face must be blank, because Hermione doesn't seem to be noticing anything.

She was looking through all the compartment windows, until she smiled and opened one. She entered, signalling for me to follow. I followed behind her.

Inside the compartment was a boy with red hair, stuffing his face with chocolate, and a nervous looking boy with dark hair, and then a boy with a lightening scar. That's Harry Potter, of course. I wonder if it's annoying that everyone instantly knows his face, and most importantly, his scar. I know I'd be pretty angry if people look toward my scar but not dare look at my face.

"Harry, Ron, this is my twin sister, Elisabette. From Beauxbatons." Hermione informed them, sitting down. I sit down next to her, feeling kind of awkward.

"Really?" Harry pipes up, looking a little shocked but then smiles. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Though, I'm sure Hermione has already told you about me..."

"The entire wizarding world knows your name, Harry," Said the boy with dark hair.

"Yeah, arry," The redheaded boy said, mouth full of chocolate. Dissatisfied with the capacity of his hand, he raised the packet of chocolate to his face and consumed it.

"Ron, you do know that's disgusting, right?" Hermione rolls her eyes.

Swallowing the last mouthful, he didn't seem insulted at all, as if this is a regular occurence.

"Oh, yeah, Hermione has told me much about all of her friends," I begin, in reply to Harry. "Especially "That Ronald Weasley", never keeps her thoughts about him to herself-"

"Well, now that we all know each other," She abruptly cut me off, looking slightly embarrassed. "Maybe we should talk about something else."

After sitting awkwardly for a minute, I realise me and Hermione are the only ones dressed in uniform. Her's sports red colours, while mine are just black. Oh, I wonder what colour my uniform shall be tainted with. It's all so confusing, at Beauxbatons it was so straightforward, but I figure I should just forget now. It's over. I'm never going back there. I must endure this school, and perhaps even accept it.

I sigh unnoticeably, and the boy, Neville I think his name is, decided to speak up "So, what house do you want to be in?"

I look at him, realising for the first time I don't know any houses apart from Gryffindor. I have little time left too, before I'll officially start at Hogwarts. In some hours, I'll be sorted into a house, by a singing and talking hat, according to Hermione. I feel more nervous than I should about this. It seems so ridiculous. Especially the supposed rivalry between houses.

"Erm, to be honest, I only know that Gryffindor exists..." I begin. "What are the others?"

"Well, there's Ravenclaw for the wise," Ron answers. "Hufflepuff, but I definitely wouldn't want to be in _that,_ and Slytherin which is full of gits." He seemed venomous when talking about Slytherin. "But if you really are Hermione's twin, you'd probably end up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"I hope so." I say uncertainly, knowing nothing about Ravenclaw, and very little about Gryffindor.

An hour must have passed, before the compartment door opened and a boy with pale skin and blonde hair stood, two boys who looked kind of like bodyguards at both sides of him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron looked annoyed. _Obviously, they have had this meeting before. And I'm guessing it wasn't friendly._


End file.
